Known seats include office furniture chairs for adults, wherein the chairs have height-adjustable armrests, and include child car seats for babies, infants, and young children.
Conventional child car seats include those which are removably installed in a vehicle by use of the vehicle's seat belts, such as by use of the vehicle's lap belts or by use of the vehicle's lap and shoulder belts. The child is secured in the installed seat by use of separate harness belts attached to the car seat or by use of the same vehicle seat belts being used to install the car seat in the vehicle. It is noted that child car seats are not limited to cars but can be used in any vehicle having vehicle seat belts. It is further noted that a child car seat designed or used without separate harness belts is sometimes referred to as a child booster seat. Some child car seats are designed to be installed in the vehicle with the child car seat facing forward for children of older age and/or heavier weight. Other child car seats are designed to be installed in the vehicle with the child car seat facing rearward for children of younger age and/or lighter weight. Still other child car seats are convertible seats allowing installation in the vehicle with the child car seat facing forward or installation in the vehicle with the child car seat facing rearward to accommodate different seat-facing positions as the child grows.
Known child car seats include those having armrests. Typically, the child's arms rest on the top surface (padded or not) of the side portions of the child-car-seat shell. In one conventional child car seat, the armrest is pivotable. The armrest is pivoted upward when the child enters or exits the child car seat or when the child is placed in, or is removed from, the child car seat. The armrest is pivoted to a horizontal use position when the child is secured in the child car seat.
What is needed is an improved child car seat.